Cordelia
People will always talk about you. Might as well give them something to talk about. ''- Unknown'' History Under Construction Personality Power is meaningless to her in the physical sense of the word, it isn't that she doesn't like to be in control, because she does, but physical objects have little value to her. When it comes to getting what she wants and how she wants, it tends to be by people, Cordelia the sort to strive for love, and affection in any way she can. You'd think this would lead to abusive relationships, right? Well, it does, though often times she tends to be the abuser, rather than the abusee. She's overbearing and often times controlling in a mentally abusive way, she wants to be the center of attention, she wants to be loved, she wants to have fun, and be fun, and she wants to have friends. This leads to a lot of partying, and partying tends to lead to a lot of underage drinking, smoking, drug use, and sex, and she certainly loves all of it. With an addictive personality she's an avid substance abuser, though she tends to stick to the kind that enhance the senses, things like speed, E, shrooms, and on just a regular, daily basis she'll pop vicodin like it's candy. She's selfish, there's nothing to doubt there. She likes having her way, she'll take it, and her damn cookies too. And eat them. And eat other things. She's also vengeful, she doesn't take kindly to being put down and will hold grudges like mad, it doesn't matter how minuscule it was, she'll remember it, and hold on to it for as long as she possibly can, and will work her way for revenge as hard as possible, too. She won't sit idle and wait for karma to kick someone, instead she'll become karma and make sure they see the error of their ways, because nothing ever happens for people, you've got to get up and do it yourself. This being said, she isn't completely merciless, her youth has left her jaded and tired, but not emotionally stunted and she can be taught to learn that she's wrong in her selfishness, though it's unlikely she'll ever admit it, no matter how hard anyone fights for it to happen. At least she'll back off, however, and she might even go around behind people's backs to do things without their knowledge in order to help them out. All of this selfishness and cruelty, however, could be chalked up to Cordelia's upbringing, because, yeah, somewhere inside she's just a bratty little girl dying for someone to give her just a little bit of attention. She wants to be saved just as much as anyone else does, but she's too stubborn and proud to admit it, and rebels against her own self as much as she does anyone else. She also considers herself in way too deep, the door is closed for her, there's no turning back. And why bother? Nobody is going to open it for her again anyways. There's probably a gentle side to Cordelia. That loyal side of her that knows no bounds, though it's locked up somewhere real deep inside, pretty much reserved for her family members. That's right, she actually does care about her brother and sisters, to some extent, and would very much like their approval and attention, what small child growing up doesn't? Especially with the age differences, but we digress, it's buried like Davey Jones' locker, and unlikely to be found. Still, there's a fierceness to her when it comes to Emma, Adrienne, and Christian that cannot be denied, for all that she insults them she loves them dearly as well and will go the distance in order to please, and make them proud, though her parents are the exception to this rule, and other people are certainly.. well, it's difficult with people she hasn't known her whole life. She likes the people she surrounds herself with, but only so far as they can help her out, too. It's a give something to get something kind of situation in everything she does in life, with her inability to connect to people in a real, emotional kind of way. Yeah, mommy and daddy didn't give her enough love so now she's all shades of screwed up and doesn't know how to give it back when it's given to her. Sure, she's young enough that she can learn, but old habits die hard and she's generally on guard and looking out for herself before she'll look out for anyone else, though she's certainly going to look out for anyone she might consider teammate or family, especially if they have something to offer her. She just won't stick her neck out for any random Joe though. Not unless they've got something she can use. To that effect she's not a loner, she likes to be surrounded by people, even if it's because they love her for fake reasons, because she likes to feel like she's being loved. Fake or not, she has to have it, it's her ultimate drug, being adored, cared for, things like that. She's not particularly adventurous, she's happy enough being in one place for long periods of time so long as she has the things she needs to sustain her, despite her love of fun and all things partying. That's about as far as her 'adventuring' goes. This does not mean, however, that she isn't someone that doesn't like to start problems and create riots, because she will if she must. She hates repression, and she hates being told what to do, rebellion is key in her life, and she'll go against the mold faster than someone can blink in order to do it, too. She absolutely hates to be bored, and if she is, she'll find some way or another to make sure she isn't before the hour is up, though sometimes it tends to be at the expense of others. Obviously spoiled and used to being catered to, the sedentary lifestyle is nothing short of perfect for her. Morally, she's skewed. Of course she is, her parents are tycoons hellbent on power and money and her siblings are all shades of screwed up in their own way, leaving her to practically raise herself, and teach her everything she might think she needs to know. And of course, the most important rule of thumb is: Cordelia. Her views on the law are a little different than someone that grew up “normally” might be, and religion means absolutely nothing to her. She doesn't care about any of it. That being said, she isn't easy. She has standards, she's a well-bred snob after all, and knows how to act the part when the time comes to do it, it's just that she generally doesn't care. Her whole purpose is about being a rebel after all, and the age old argument can ensue.. Are her actions forgivable because they were formed by emotional abuse suffered at the hands of her family? Or is she old enough to form her own opinions and know better? Besides, somewhere, deep, deep down there's some good in there, and maybe one day it'll come out. Maybe. Likes *Bubblegum *Multi-colored hairstyles *Huge sunglasses *Leather studded clothing *Black *The spotlight *The drink *The night life *Partying *Brightly colored plastic jewelry *Motorcycles *Fast cars *Cigarettes *Loud music *Nail polish Dislikes *Winston and Hazel *Adrienne *Debbie Downers *Mary-Sue's *Perfectionists *McGruff the Crime Dog *Anti-Drug Slogans *The Police *Know-it-Alls *Prisses Abilities Skills Cordelia's skills end at diplomacy, public speaking, and some basic street fighting, to be absolutely and completely honest. She's never had formal training of any kind, including combat, and simply does as she deems fit when it comes to playing the field, especially since her abilities are psionic rather than physical, and she has no real need to get her hands dirty the majority of the time. Powers Cordelia's powers are complicated. Despite her youth, she is an incredible empath, described once as the potential “Professor Xavier” of empaths, though she couldn't tell you who said it, where, or why. With great youth comes great potential, you know? Right now she could be considered mediocre. The basic breakdowns of her abilities don't seem like much without giving them a second though. She has the power of emotional perception, able to feel the emotions other people seem to be giving off. Through this she is able to determine what they may be feeling at the time, where their motives may be going, or why it is they're doing the action they've begun to perform at the time. She is not limited to perception, however, able to trace, and project as well. With her ability to trace, Cordelia can focus on any one set of emotions within the range of a city as large as New York, and with great focus hunt them down based on a single, solitary feeling inside of them. She can distinctly tell who one person is just by a flux in their anger, or a shift from happiness to sadness, without having to see them, which makes it easy for her to track someone she might be looking for down. Cordelia can pinpoint single emotions, no matter how buried they are, and magnify them by the thousands, causing intense feelings of euphoria, fear, happiness, anger, sadness, and so on, should she will for this to happen. She can also twist a person's emotions so intricately that they no longer believe they are who they are, but rather create completely different personalities within them, creating new names, new feelings, and repressing old memories through emotional trauma that they may have never actually suffered, save by her manipulation. She is also capable of using psionic blasts against people, which are strong enough to render a person unconscious at times, though usually it's just a nasty headache and confusion. Potential Cordelia's potential is limitless, and she could, one day way, far far in to the future, feel empathy on not just an Earthly scale, but even a cosmic one. She could one day create empathic links with people, which could serve as a replacement for telepathic links, where they can communicate with one another through their emotions rather than their minds. It's a harmless link, just a way for communication. She could use this to make “friends” of people standing nearby on more intricate levels, and they would willingly come to her aid, rather than her having to make them do it. That Professor X of empaths statement? Yeah, that's about right, though maybe the Jean Grey, too? Cordelia has incredible stuff in her future if she'd just put down the drugs and the booze and take some real training from people rather than run with the bad guys. She could go so far as to have her emotions manipulate the world around her, such as... negative emotions making stormclouds while positive emotions could make it sunshine-y. Good emotions increases the gravitational pull around herself, drawing people in to her, while bad emotions could push them away, and things like that. This can be elaborated on more if the time comes for it to happen, however. =Weaknesses= While potentially there really is no range limit to the amount of people Cordelia can feel emotionally, around her, for the time being she's a little stuck. While, yes, in time she'll be able to feel, and even control, up to an entire city the size of New York, if not much, much larger, her lack of training and incredible drug use has left her limited to an area the size of Manhattan at best for the time being, and even then she's got her crippling points. The more people she controls at both her mental age, and under the vast amount of alcohol and drugs she consumes, she has severely crippled her own limitless mutation, and the more she takes in the more likely she is to end up causing herself severe harm. Ten people? Sure, no problem, but twenty people and you're suddenly asking for a little bit of trouble, starting with a headache that gradually grows in to a crippling migraine the more people she adopts in to herself and attempts to manipulate. The hold itself would not necessarily weaken if she weren't such a junkie, but it seems to become harder for her to maintain vast crowds, especially when they're separated through the city instead of in one concentrated area. She can push herself if she wants and continue to manipulate her abilities through the pain, but eventually she'll begin to bleed, you know, the nose, the ears, maybe the eyes, before passing out. This could result in short comatose periods, up to possible death if she overdoes it too much. The only telepath in the entire world that Cordelia is immune to, is Emma. The woman couldn't get inside her head if it were wide open for her to take, though in that respect, she cannot manipulate or feel her own sister's emotions, or the now deceased Adrienne's, either. That's it, though. Other, stronger telepaths and empaths could easily overpower her, with her lack of training despite her incredible potential, and she can, in no way, shape, or form, overpower any mutant that is stronger than her, though she can damn well try, and she's got an incredible personality, that's for sure. Humans, however, stand very little chance. When she's creating personalities in other people, if she hasn't had them worked over for at least a month, there's a much better chance of the work simply unraveling, though if she's had them for more than a month... well.. Then it's a lot more difficult and would take some serious telepathic influence. Category:Canon Category:Played Character Category:Player: Niki Category:American Category:Former Brotherhood Category:Empathy Category:Frost Family Category:Female Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:District X Category:Unregistered Mutant